


AU august challenge probably wont finish on time

by Kdragon107



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Im rushed, More tags to come later, Multi, Vigilante AU, a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragon107/pseuds/Kdragon107
Summary: I've always wanted to do one of these, probably won't be very good but you don't know till you try!
Kudos: 11





	1. Fuck or Die

“Frag or die pit spawn!” Skywarp shouted as he crashed through the roof of the warehouse, and started blasting all the bots in it while hovering. 

“Its ride or die you, idiot! Ride or die.” Thundercracker said as he slowly hovered down with a pink-purple femme wearing a mask and covered in cloth, to be fair all of them were wearing masks and covered in clothes that wouldn’t get in the way, it was part of their disguises. 

“Well isn’t riding just another way of fragging?” Skywarp said mischievously as shot another goon in the spark. 

“Not that kind of riding you, idiot!” Thundercracker said as he dropped the femme gently on the ground, then electricity started coming from his servos as he clapped them together sending a shockwave through the goons. 

Skywarp flew above the wave and the femme quickly pressed herself on the ground. 

“The Pit! You could have hit me with that!” Skywarp yelled at the other seeker. 

“Stop it! Both of you!” The femme said, they both stopped to look at her, Thundercracker's shockwave knocked out all the goons anyway. 

“Teleport, destroying a part of the roof could have drawn unwanted attention and was unnecessary due to your powers.” The femme said sternly, “And Shocker, next time give a warning on the comms when you use your powers, it could have ended badly.” 

She used their codenames when addressing them, Shocker for Thundercracker, and teleport for Skywarp, not the most creative but bots couldn’t learn their real designations, it would ruin everything. 

“Let's just get the energon and get out of here.” She said. 

“Yes, Euphoria.” The two of them said as they took the crates to the large door. 

“Psst, Shocker.” Skywarp whispered to his trine mate.  
“What?” Thundercracker whispered back.  
“this energon is for the nobility right?” Skywarp mischievously said.  
“They told us that in the briefing! Why do you think were stealing it?!” Thundercracker whispered back.  
“How bout we take a sip?” Skywarp offered.  
Before Thundercracker could say how terrible of an idea that was, Skywarp was already opening the crate and reaching inside, yet nothing came out. 

“What the slag? This crate is empty!” Skywarp said aloud. 

Euphoria turned around and saw that Skywarp was holding up and empty crate. 

She ran to the nearest crate and ripped it open, it was empty as well. 

“Are all these crates empty?” Thundercracker asked eyeing the crates. 

“Why would a bunch of goons guard empty crates?” Skywarp asked. 

That's when it hit Euphoria, “This is a trap!” She yelled, just then a bunch of blinding lights shown through the windows, as the three of them shielded their optics with their arms. 

“This is the enforcers! Drop your weapons and surrender quietly!” Somebot yelled on a megaphone. Well, they were just normal cops, they could probably take them easy, still, it was better not to make a scene. 

“Return to base! Now!” Euphoria yelled as Skywarp teleported away, Thundercracker flew through the roof, Euphoria jumped onto a window ledge, there she saw the entire warehouse filled with cops, they came prepared, or however prepared the cops could be. 

They hadn’t spotted her, typical cops, nothing more than the guilds personal gang, she jumped from the window and onto the roof of the next building, as soon as she landed, she heard the sounds of blasters behind her. 

Frag! She got careless, they saw her. Euphoria ran, couldn’t transform, they could identify her alt-mode then. 

As she ran from rooftop to rooftop she ditched the cops, she took a small break when she lost all of them, only for a very large red and blue cop to jump up next to her. 

He was about to say something, probably to read her her rights or something, but before that, she kicked him in the face, well actually to blocked it with his arm but still. 

That's when it happened, Euphoria had heard of it, everybot on Cybertron knew of it if two bots touched and there spark frequencies resonated there fields would sync if it happened the two would always become conjunctions endura, even if their castes were completely different, it was the only exception. 

The two froze, unsure of what to make of this predicament when Euphoria heard thrusters in the background, she punched him square below the jaw, not even his face mask could protect him form that. She turned around and jumped off the building, and landed on Thundercracker as he was flying, as they flew away from the slums. 

“Soooo, you and the cop huh?” Skywarp asked, “Not a word to anyone.” Euphoria said sternly. 

“I guess I was right about frag or die.” Skywarp said. 

“Shut up!” The two of them said at the same time.


	2. Fall Out

She was walking along, inside a giant deserted decaying city, she was the only one in sight, her name is Lilith, she was covered in soot, and mismatched armor, blue bright blue optics, carrying a large metal pack tied to her back with cords. 

Then she stopped walking in front of a building with the glyph storage somewhat accessible, the rest were too faded to read, the door was gone, but it was mainly covered in broken beams and boards, as she climbed over the beams and into the dark place. 

She dug into her pack without looking at it, and pulled out a flashlight turning it on to pear into the dark, seemed to be a store she saw in the stories, there was a front desk, that's where they usually kept all the information, the desk drawers were locked, so she pulled another stick from her pack, and a red laser came from it, she used it to melt the locks and open the drawers. 

Inside were the usual things, keys, scraps of info, metal shavings, and stylizes, eventually she found the datapads, those were almost always useful. 

And what luck they still had power, they were mainly lists of orders, who was keeping what here, and what it cost, good thing no one uses money anymore! 

As she scrolled through the datapads, eventually she saw it, energon and fuel storage, it was on the bottom level, must be an elevator shaft nearby then. 

As she set the data pads on the desk and went looking around, didn’t these places usually have… aha a sign that said elevator, she followed the sign to the elevator. 

Unfortunately, the door was closed, and this place defiantly didn’t have any power left, she got out a knife and started cutting at the door seams to loosen it, eventually, they split open enough she got another stick out of her bag put it between the doors and pressed a button, causing a pole to come from the two sides and open the elevators doors. 

It appears she was lucky, the elevator was at the bottom and there were ropes in the center of the shaft, she brought out two metal spikes and shoved then into the sides of the door to keep them in place, removed the stick and put it away, backing away from the elevator. 

Then Lilith turned around and started running towards the elevator and jumped catching the rope, then she slid downwards on the rope till eventually, she hit the actual elevator. 

Opening the roof hatch and jumping down, repeated the process from upstairs to open the door, and then walked into the hallway. 

The room was very dark and had steel-reinforced doors, a lot stronger than the elevator doors, getting into them would be tuff, that's when she noticed that one of the vault doors was slightly open, she was able to wedge it into a larger opening and walk through it, the room was packed with Energon cubes, she wouldn’t have to worry about fuel for a long time after this. 

As she set her flashlight on a shelf next to the door, she started gathering the energon into her bag, she was so engrossed into her project that she didn’t hear the buzzing sound coming From the elevator shaft, or the sound of footsteps along the hallway, or the shadow of a very large and spiky bot with several limbs right behind her. 

Lilith then notice the shadow and turned around. 

“ZAPPY!” She squealed excitedly as she hugged the insecticon, despite the large size and spikes it was actually rather fluffy and soft to the touch, “Look Zappy! There are all these rooms have energon! We won’t have to worry about fuel for cycles!” She said happily, jumping up and down while griping one of the insecticons many servos. 

Zappy started clicking in the insecticon language, as it walked over to one of the sealed doors and ripped it open, Lilith squealed with excitement. This was her life, her home, and her family, she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fall out series are basically the apocalypse, so you can see where I went here, also warning most of these are going to be pretty short, it's my first time.


	3. Trials

He always knew it would happen, he wasn’t as foolish as the other senators are, after all, he just underestimated how quickly they would catch on. 

This was way sooner than he was prepared for, but his students were smart hopefully they would join Megatron’s side and make it to Tarn or Kaon soon, the Senate had accused him of making his own private army, they were half right, they were to be an army, but not for him, for Megatron when he restores Cybertron to glory. As the guards quickly shoved him into the Functionists council chamber. 

To be honest he wasn’t expecting a trial, especially one that was being broadcasted to all of Cybertron. 

“Senator Shockwave of nobility, you stand charged with creating a private militia, giving knowledge and resources to those forbidden by caste, and defying one's function, how do you plead.” Of the Functionist freaks told him, clearly not expecting an answer. 

“Plead? Why should I plead to people who know nothing? This functionism and castes system is failing! It has failed Cybertron for millennia, and because people refuse to change because of a fear of the unknown they waste resources, let talented and smart individuals doomed to a life of servitude when they were clearly meant for so much more!” Shockwave told the council, this caused them to freeze with shock, no one had ever defied them directly before. 

“It is because of the castes that you have the resources you did now! The wealth you have now! You of all bots should be grateful!” One of them shouted. 

“Grateful? Should I be grateful for being created into a doomed system! Should I be grateful that everything I do is for nothing?! Every time I have discovered or achieved something it is ignored! Because I was created with this useless alt-mode everything thinks the fact I can create or achieve things is because of my caste, to have everything you worked hard on to be dismissed and treated as mundane! That is all my useless caste and alt-mode has ever done for me!” Shockwave shouted to the heavens and beyond, no one moved, no one even said a word. 

Shockwave just smirked, he didn’t care, now everybot on Cybertron knew that even the highest of castes hated this system, now the Functionists knew that members of the elite wouldn’t support them, whatever happened next, whatever they punished him with, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Shockwave's trial probably went something like this if he had one.


	4. Benediction

It started out like any normal day, there had been trouble before but they didn’t think it would escalate, they didn’t think it would escalate to murder. 

Solus Prime’s death, Megatronous banishment, the fighting, the death of Liege Maximo, and the arisen, Onyx prime being gravely wounded. 

Where Solus was slain a hole started to open up in the ground, the Arisen asked to be laid to rest there, no one stopped him, Onyx and Micronous wanted to join him into the hole, no one bothered to stop them, as Onyx carried the Arisen to the pit he removed his masks for the first time, and the arisen spoke four words, “Till all are one.” 

That was the true end of the thirteen, that's when it happened, a light started to form into the pit illuminating it, then a thousand balls of light came streaming out of the hole, illuminating the sky and flying off into random directions, they’d dint know what it was back then, but they knew it was important. 

Then something else came out of the hole, it formed as it rose, it was a goop like being but the goop was the same as the night sky, two bright white optics, great metal wings on its back, six arms, a halo of light attached to its back, and no legs just a stem. 

They stared in awe of the being, so alien, yet so familiar at the same time.

The remains of the 13 called this being, the oracle. 

Though as time went on they realized the Oracle was different than the other cybertronians, it was wiser, more powerful, smarter, many believed the Oracle was part of the 13, its resemblance to the Arisen didn’t help the matter. 

Eventually Quintus Prime wanted to leave Cybertron, the Oracle did too, so they left the world of their origin behind, eventually going separate ways, Quintus to build the perfect species to aid the cybertronians, and the Oracle to travel the ever-expanding universe to see new life. 

Thus the Oracle became a legend very few bots knew of, even now many doubt the Oracle exists at all, but one must wonder, where is the Oracle now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A benediction is a religious sermon, technically funerals are religious, so you can kinda see where I went with this, also a personal headcanon to the oracle if it was in the aligned verse.


	5. Bound

The hive, that was what he all he knew, he was born from the hive, he was part of the hive, and he would obey the hive. 

The hive was not one bot, they had a queen but the queen was not all there was to the hive, the hive was all of them, a thousand voices, a thousand connections, one giant bond, into a force that could never be broken. 

Or at least it was supposed to be, but he wasn’t part of a hive anymore, it was still the same but it wasn’t a hive, it was a swarm. 

A hive creates, a hive builds, nurtures, and protects, but a swarm, a swarm consumes, breeds, and grows, they don’t respect balance, all they do is consume everything, they didn’t have a queen, they just bred everything they could find and locked it deep within their hive, and when they finally died, they were eaten, when a warrior died they were eaten, enemy and ally alike, sometimes they didn’t wait for them to die, sometimes it was only for an injury. 

But they needed to be a swarm, they would have died as a hive, this was the only way to survive, he didn’t know what they were fighting, they attacked everything that wasn’t hive, he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t ask at all, he didn’t talk at all, he only did as the swarm did, but he was the swarm, so he wanted it too…. Right? 

Then it happened, he was fighting with the swarm and got knocked out, it was pretty common in the swarm, sometimes they got eaten of they were attacked to gravely, but this time was different, he woke up, but not on his own, he felt something, something inside of him was hurting, something deep within him was broken. 

The hive, wait it was a swarm now… never the less he needed to return there, he half hopped half flew over the organics hills, mountains, and rivers to his hive. 

When he got there, there was nothing left, just a smoking hole with the top half gone, and the corpses of his hive mates, or swarm mates in this case, with several outsiders hunting down the few survivors, before he could decide what to do next organic vines came from the ground and wrapped around him suspending him int the air, as he thrashed and bit at the vines. 

“Well, well, and here I’d thought all the warriors deserted.” It was a femme, a green femme made out of organic plants and metal, he hated those, it was so hard to tell them apart from regular organics. 

But as she got closer, probably to deliver the killing blow, something glowed bright gold, she froze with a shock when she noticed this, dug into her branches and removed a glowing amulet from her chest, she stared at it, then looked at the Insecticon in shock. 

“You're a savior?” She said, not entirely believing her words, the Insecticon looked at her in confusion, what was she talking about, he was an insecticon, not whatever a savior is. 

“Hey, Botanica! Find anything?” One of the other half organics called out to her, she quickly looked back and forth from the insecticon and her fellow kind, “No! There's nothing up here!” She called back down to them, the insecticon was surprised at this, why did she lie to her hive? 

The vines around him shifted slightly, covering his mouth as he was brought closer to her. 

“I can’t bring you back, but you are important, you have a destiny, I can’t do much but I can do this.” Botanica said quietly, as she put her servo to his head, information, data, and knowledge beyond what the hive knew was presented to him, he learned many things he didn’t think were possible, and saw what this world was, what he was, and Cybertron, the world they all came from before coming here. 

While his processor was in a daze from the knowledge, someone was climbing up the cliffs, quickly Botanica used her vines to threw the insecticon far out of sight, away from those that would kill him. 

Why did she do that? Because among her people is a prophecy that will end the suffering, about 7 saviors, and according to her amulet an insecticon was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its, late sorry, I'm in Ireland and its only the afternoon here. Also, I may continue this story in more chapters.


	6. Honour

How could it have ended up this way? 

That was what Starsaber thought as he scoured the wreckage and destroyed space-ships that floating through the void, there wasn’t anything, just the remains of humans that couldn’t survive without oxygen, damn those filthy Quints. 

Earth wasn’t even a threat to their empire, humanity was still young, yet oddly similar to Cybertronians, mainly due to the Titan on that world releasing organic goo instead of protometal as it had on his world, but that was ancient history. 

Humans… they weren’t perfect, far from it but they could have learned, they could have been better, but most won’t get that chance, the Quintessons or the galactic council as their subjects call them (more like slaves) attacked earth and drained it of resources, and worst they poison the world with the angolmois energy, and that stuff did things to life forms.. horrible things. 

So unable to do nothing the bots of planet master and the circle of light evacuated the planet of everyone they could find, but still, the Quints lackeys attached the ships, they tried to defend, but they were only two planets and a moon, they over 30 galaxies under their control, all they could do was run, hide, and hope they didn’t find them. 

Starsaber sadly continued to scan through the wreckage, nothing blipped except for a few power cells he collected, then, wait, what was that bleep in the corner of his scans. 

He headed towards it he found a dead human that was clutching onto some sort of capsule with handles attached to it, it was round and large for human standards it fit into StarSabers servo, a certain side of the round capsule had reinforced heated class, as StarSaber peered in he couldn’t believe his optics, it was a human infant wearing an infant space suit and helmet, and according to her scans, the child was alive. 

After that something in him bloomed, he knew there was hope again, he quickly scoured the rest of the wreckage, but he didn’t find any other survivors. When that was done he transformed into a ship with the child safely in his cockpit and flew through the void to of space to the circle of light. 

He had to bring her, it was honorable, but the humans might not let him keep the child, but he had to, it was the honorable thing to do, and without honor we are nothing.


	7. Home

It was a wasteland, at least, according to their kind it was, there were four people riding horses covering in spikes, the people riding the horse were mechanical, they were wearing brown-green cloaks to blend in with the area. 

They were riding through a forest, the trees towering over them, they were probably taller than the towers on Cybertron, but they didn’t look at the trees, they headed straight ahead, till eventually, they came to it. 

Deep in the forest, surrounded and covered by trees was a giant crater in the ground, it was so deep they couldn’t even see the bottom despite the light shining through the branches, the leader of the group signaled to the others with their servos, they left the horses behind and started to slide down the side of the crater. 

Eventually, they came to the bottom of the crater, they got flashlights out of their cloaks, and looked around the crater, but they saw something you don’t usually see at the bottom of a crater, a giant space ship, it was purple, black, and lime green, it wasn’t damaged at all, and besides the dust, it was in near perfect condition. 

This would suit there needs well, as the four of them climbed into the ship through an open hatch, inside it was cleaner and less dusty, which was odd, usually, it was the other way around, the four of them split up and searched through the ship, as they wondered something was very odd about this ship. 

The leader of the group found an access terminal for data, but they had to plug in to access it, so the leader removed their clothe mask and hood, revealing a grey face, no helm just wires coming from the top, but there was something different about the femme, from the sides of her optics and below, two lines came down that was same as the night sky, her upper arms, lower legs, the spine on her back, and around the waist were like that as well. 

She pulled a wire out and accessed the terminal, most of it was useless, this ship was made for space flight, not war, it did have some schematics for makeshift bunks, and how to gather energon from organics, but that would kill them, and people noticed organics randomly dying for no reason, so most of it was useless, she took the useful data and unplugged herself. 

“Hey, Charger.” One of the others called out to her, she glared at him. “Don't let your guard down, you never know who’s listening.” Charger said, coldly to him, they weren’t affected they were used to it by now. “We found something you need to see.” Another bot behind him said. 

-

Charger couldn’t believe it, it was a map of Earth, with all the Energon veins mapped out and everything, it also showed the areas destroyed by the war, in fact, it was giving a live feed of the current battles. 

“Coby, this is a great find, I’ll try to remove the components to recreate it, the rest of you, keep searching.” Charger said, they all removed their hoods when she was looking at it, one was blue that was Coby, one was dark green with a few red accents named Knight, and the last was completely black, they called 0, cause he never told them his name, they put their hoods back on and left to continue searching. 

The map was a hologram emitting from an old computer stuck in the wall, as Charger removed the lid she saw that the map part was fairly simply and easily removed, but how was keeping up with current events, that didn’t make any sense, but that's when she noticed the destruction, it was so large, and many more were planned, how much more of this world must be destroyed before they finally learn. 

Then the ship started to shake and rumble, it was unstable, luckily Knight was nearby, “Knight, don’t take anything that already has energon in it.” Charger said. “Well, yeah, but…” Knight asked. 

“If you want to die that's fine by me.” Charger said coldly, as they scrambled to get away, they found Zero and Coby on the way, as the shaking and explosions on the surface continued. 

Eventually, they found cover within the ship, but the shaking and the noises didn’t stop, Zero covered Knights mouth to silence him, as it continued Charger didn’t show any emotions and staying calm, she knew what it was, it wasn't part of any of the armies or a battle, it was just a monster, then she looked at Coby. 

“Coby, you will die here.” Charger told him, Knight looked at her in shock, as Coby ran from the cover and removed his cloak. 

“Take care of my kid for me.” He told them, as a beam fell and they got separated, once he ran far enough away from them he saw the monster, it was a giant worm with a hundred teeth for a mouth, covered in glowing spikes of dark energon. 

“I'm over here you monster!” Coby shouted as the monster followed after him. 

Meanwhile Charger, Knight, and Zero ran back to the entrance where they kept their mounts, several explosions within the ship followed them, but they were able to outrun them as they came to the entrance, climbed out of the hole, toxic ashes had started to rain from the sky, one fell on Chargers forehead burning her, but she didn’t even flinch. 

“Charger!” Knight said as he pulled up her hood for her, as the three of them got on there mounts and left the forest tugging the extra mount behind them with a rope. 

-

They rode till they found it, a bunch of random mountains that looked like they had slammed into one another or fallen over, no one came here, there wasn’t anything for any of theism armies, but to these fou- to these three, they called it home. 

As they rode there mounts into what looked like a solid wall, but was a natural illusion created by the rocks as they rode inside. 

Inside the mountain there were several other equanoids, as they tied their mounts to one of the free railings, they each grabbed a metal rod with a glowing crystal attached and walked deeper into the cave system, deep they went into the dark tunnel, till it opened up into a huge cave, there were layered water pools for growing energon stalks, glowing moss that provided natural lights, glowing crystals hanging from the ceiling with threads, all of the buildings were either carved from the rock, and made out of flimsy wood, it wasn’t the best life, but it was their home. 

Many of the bots were standards, just grounders, and a rare flyer, with the occasionally mixed hybrid here and there, they all wore filthy brown cloaks, or scarfs, or something else that was tiny. 

“Charger!” A young male voice called out, a black youngling in there mid to late years ran up and hugged her, except for the night sky pattern they were almost identical. 

“Thank goodness you made it.” The young bot said. 

“Zora.” Was all Charger said. 

“Why were you gone so long! Everyone was worried about you guys.” Zora said, “And how many times do I have to tell you to call me bro!” 

“We came back a fast as we could.” Charger said. 

Zora was about to ask where Coby was, but he stopped himself, he knew what it meant when someone didn’t come back, he learned that when their parents didn’t come back. 

“Daddy!” A young femme voice called out, a red youngling with blue accents the same shade of blue as Coby’s ran up to them. 

“Gerta.” Zora said as he held her back. 

“Look, look I can write my name now.” Gerta said happily, “Charger, Knight, Zero, its good to see you again, wheres Daddy?” 

“Listen, Gerta…” Zora started, but Charger but a servo on his shoulder, Zora stood back as Charger crouched down in front of Gerta. 

“Gerta, your daddy, won’t be coming home anymore.” Charger said. 

“Why not?” Gerta asked. 

“Because he’s dead.” Charger said, with the same emotionless feel as she’s always had. 

Gerta just stared at her in horror, “No!” Gerta screamed as she hit Charger in the face “Your lying!” 

“I'm not lying.” Charger said with no emotion. 

“He promised, he promised me he would come home!” Gerta cried out, “He said we’d live! He’d said that we wouldn’t have to hide anymore!” 

“It will happen, we will have peace. That's why your daddy fought so hard so that the rest of us could live in peace.” Charger said clenching her fists. 

“That doesn’t mean anything, how does this win the war?!” Greta screamed, “It should have been you, you should have been the one that died!” 

“Gerta, Gerta please,” Zora said hugging her, they were both silent as Gerta started to cry again. “Why don’t you three wash up in the hot spring,” Zora told them. 

“Nah, I’ll just dust myself off.” Charger said. 

“No. Take a bath, you guys stink.” Zora said as they walked away. 

-

Charger was in her house, to be honest, it was more of a room than a house, it was at the end of one far off tunnel away from everyone else, as she sat down alone. 

“So we could have ‘peace’?” Charger said to herself, “I'm a goddam hypocrite!” Charger yelled as she threw he bag at her makeshift bookcase breaking it, most of her stuff was already broken, she broke her stuff a lot. 

“I made him throw his life away! I sent him to his death! I told him to die!” Charger screamed as she broke more stuff, “It was me! I killed him! I sacrificed him! So I could live a little while longer!” 

She hit the shelves so hard her servos started to bleed, “If this keeps going on what's the point.” 

Charger was sobbing, as she slumped down to her hand and knees, “How far are we willing to go, to kill half the people, for sake of saving the other half? How many is it gonna take? Do we keep going until there's only one left!” 

Charger hit something again, till she clenched her servos to the back of her forehead as she pressed her forehead to the ground. 

“How long are we gonna keep living like this?! How long do we have to keep living like animals?!” Charger screamed unaware her brother was sitting just outside the door listening to what she was saying, as he listened to her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the same universe as Bound. See if you can guess where I took inspiration from.


	8. Fire

Fire, we are of the flames of justice, the fire of this world, we created from flames, and destroyed by flames in the end. 

It is our duty to spread the flames from world to world, for these flames of justice shall unite the people. 

That was what Red-gun knew, it was what all of his people were taught since they were created since arriving on this world by the great titan Metroplex when they finally become adult frames they see whether or not they are chosen to carry part of the flames of justice, he was the only one of his generation to be chosen. 

At first, everything was fine, Red-gun thought it was an honor, he chose to be a knight despite the protests of how flame barer should get judgment jobs. 

Sure the training was pretty difficult, but he knew anything worth doing wouldn’t be easy, then finally, he was ready and joined the battle, he was the youngest one to be there and the other members of the order treated him differently, especially as most chosen chose to be mages instead of warriors like he wanted to. 

Then came the battle, it was… it wasn’t what he was expecting, there was no glory, no honor, again it was just a peaceful village, the bots even looked like they came from the same titan and… they killed them, even the younglings, the carrying, the innocent, all of them were killed. 

This wasn’t like the stories told, they said they brought justice to people, they said they melted down the guilty to forge weapons, that the flames of justice wouldn’t harm the innocent, but he wasn’t allowed to use his flames of justice, they just used normal scorching fire. 

It was awful, he tried to tell the other holders but… the rest of his warriors, they tried to kill him. 

They mocked him saying that this was true war, that the flame holders were just to recruit and build weapons for them, that he and every flame holder was nothing more than an immature idiot. 

There was so much pain, so much horror, so Red-gun did the one thing he was told to never, ever do, he unleashed the flame onto the entire troop, they all melted down into nothing but smoke, as Redgun ran from the only home he ever knew. 

He wondered the world, he trusted nothing but his flames, setting fire to everything, but this time the guilty did burn, and innocent didn't, but through his travels, he found less and less innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from bound and Home, I will write backstories for all 6 saviors.


	9. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from Honour, and inspired by transformers victory anime.

“It's so… small.” Tackle said, staring at the human infant in Star Sabers servos. 

The circle of light had just recently gotten all the humans settled onto the hub network, getting them resources after the Quintessons destroyed earth, things were calming down for them, several members were returning to the crystal city on Theophany. 

Their, leader, Dat Atlas was grateful for them returning and bringing new members with them, Star Saber called ahead to say that he was bringing someone new to join, though he hadn’t said any more details. 

It wasn’t until his ship arrived Dai Atlas saw the new member and realized that Star Saber had brought a human infant with him into New Crystal City. 

Which is how the young human ended up getting shown around to every bot within the city, especially the younger ones who had never seen an organic before. 

Starsaber wouldn’t let anybot hold her unless she was in her cradle, after that she got passed around to bot to bot, allowing Dai Atlas to pull StarSaber aside to talk with him in an alley. 

“Why did you bring a human protoform here?!” Dai Atlas whispered to the warrior. 

“Her clan was destroyed in an attempt to leave the planet, she doesn’t have any family left.” Starsaber answered his leader. 

“If the humans ever find out that you took a human from them they’ll panic!” Dai Atlas said he knew humanity was smart enough not to cut ties with their only allies, especially after losing their homeworld, but that doesn't mean they'll overlook everything. 

“Oh we don’t have to worry about that, I asked the human's child welfare organization if I could raise her, and after signing a few forms they said yes.” Starsaber said happily. 

Dai Atlas stood there dumbfounded, he knew that after the exodus the humans were having problems finding homes for all of the recent orphans but didn’t expect them to hand over an infant to raise this quickly. 

Before Dai Atlas could say anything else, a member of their order named Mach ran up to them, “Starsaber, Starsaber, you have to decide which nest is the best.” The blue and white bot said puzzling the two bots. 

“I’m sorry, the what?” Dai Atlas asked the young bot. 

“We all decided that since Flames was going to be living here, and since she’s a sparkling she needed a nest.” A new bot this one red, white, with blue accents named fire told them. 

“But we can’t decide which one is best for little Heal.” The red and white Pipo said. 

“Her name is flames Pipo.” Fire told the other bot. 

“Okay, while I appreciate wanting to help the new arrival, humans don’t make nests for their young, they put them in cradles and playpens.” Dai Atlas told the young bots. 

“And she already has a name, her name is Victoria.” Starsaber informed them. 

As the five of them left the alley and went to a courtyard where they saw many bots gathered and several crafted nests in the center of the courtyard, where Victoria was currently taking a nap inside her cradle. 

“Finally!” Holi said, a blue and grey minibot, as he ran towards them. 

“Starsaber, which nest do you think spotlight would like the best?” Holi asked the warrior, Starsaber figured spotlight was another name they came up for Victoria. 

“Her name is Victoria, and while I appreciate all the work you’ve all done, I already gathered all the necessary toys, tools, and objects needed from the human storage facilities.” Starsaber said, especially after noticing that some of the nests that they made were covered in spikes. 

“Oh come on! Can’t you at least take one?” Holi asked the warrior and recent parent. 

StarSaber figured at least one nest would be fine for the human child as long as it was soft enough, Starsaber looked through the nests, avoiding the ones made of spikes, rocks, and metal. 

As he checked the bots around were jittery with anticipation, then finally he found a nest, it was soft, had padding, handlebars around the sides covered in soft padding, it was also colored to look like stars and nebulas. 

As he picked up the nest, and the cradle that Victoria was in, he heard someone in the crowd shout yes, as they told everyone else they knew they would like his design, as he took Victoria to her new home.


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from home and flames

The syndicate where a people of logic, and nothing else, well they did fight, but that was because everyone else was illogical. 

Survival is statistics, there was no compromising, the syndicate's hive mind is absolute, its their only similarity to the Insecticons. 

Skyfall was is a member of this group, he wasn’t a warrior, his job was to analyze and other intelligence from the enemy, though recently he has found a word that he can not comprehend, family. 

What is a family? A family is two units of bots in a relationship that procreate to pass on lineage and avoid extinction of species, that was the definition in the syndicate's database, then there was extended family, bots that share CNA patterns or through bonding, but something wasn’t adding up. 

He saw families that did not procreate, people that weren't in a relationship, that didn’t have similar CNA patterns, this lead him to investigate further what family was, this lead to more things he couldn’t comprehend, love, trust, betrayal, emotions, the syndicate forbids emotions, but if you underestimated something it will rise and destroy you. 

He reported his findings to the syndicate, but as he got closer to emotions and tried to find the answers the syndicate became more and more displeased, he supposed it was only natural that they would remove him from the syndicate. 

But he didn’t mind, not having full access to the database was inconvenient but it gave him more time to study, and comprehend emotions, maybe one day he’d finally understand what a family is.


	11. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, in a bit of a slump right now.

The water was warm, as Charlie Watson swam through it, she had scuba gear she loved from the university, as she dived deeper beneath the waves. 

She loved the water, it felt like she was free, that she could do anything, it felt so good, she dove deeper till she found a corral reef, she got out a waterproof camera and started snapping shots of the reef and fishes within. 

As she snapped shots, that's when she noticed something odd, it was a fin, a very large fishtail that could have belonged to an orca, except it was yellow and white, that was odd, as Charlie swam after if trying to see if could get a photo. 

It swam into a cave, and she followed it, trying not to be seen, it seemed to stop moving, as Charlie then snapped a photo at it, and she saw, it wasn’t a fish, the lower half was a yellow-white and blue tale, while the upper half was human-like but covered in scales, and had claws for hands, its face was odd, two black and blue eyes with no whites, a black oval of the forehead, gills on the neck, two ear-like fins coming from his head, his mouth had fangs and was shaped like fangs, and he had a large scar on his neck. 

Charlie just stared she couldn’t believe that they were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Youkaiyumes Merbee art.


	12. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read of tfwiki that the 13 once disguised themselves as the human's Greek gods, so I figured it would be fun.

Quiet, slow, patience, those are the skills of the hunter, but I am not like other hunts, they hunt for trophies, decore, and meat that they will throw away and never eat. 

But I am not like them, I hunt what I need, not what I want, as I stalked the deer, it was a magnificent beast, but my camp needed food and clothing for the coming winter, and provide I shall! 

For I am the hunter, I am the one that is one with nature, I understand the hunt but also know not to overexert, for I am- “ONYX PRIME!” 

An unfortunately familiar voice said, “Are you done hunting yet?!” As the voice scared off her pray. 

“For the last time, when I’m like this, its ARTEMIS!” She yelled, coming out of the bushes and towards her annoying brother/sister. 

The person, in general, was a female human, wearing amazing luxurious clothes, had perfect rosy blonde hair, skin perfectly smooth and glimmered, a body every woman would die for, and eyes that could suck in the soul, it made sense that she wants real. 

“Oh come on, there aren’t any humans for miles and I know you left your hunters at the camp,” Aphrodite said. “Now I know we don’t get along, I like society, you live in the woods, I can’t stand the wild, you try to preserve it. Honestly, I don’t know how we're related at all.” 

“Get to the point Liege.” Artemis grumbled. 

“Oh, right, Prima has declared that I and Solus are to be bonded, and he wants you to do the ceremony.” Liege Maximo explained. 

Artemis just looked at him in shock, this had to be a trick, another one of their pranks, but Artemis can always tell when someone is lying, and for once, and possibly the first time ever, they weren’t lying. 

“But why? How..?” Artemis was too shocked for words. 

“I don’t know, apparently he decided we needed to get along, and since you symbolize truth he thought it was for the best you perform the ceremony.” Aphrodite explained calmly. 

“Fine, I’ll go tell my hunters and I’ll meet you on Olympus.” Artemis said as the two of them changed. 

Where Aphrodite stood, a large green regal bot with horns and a cape appeared, while in Artemis’s place, a brown gilded centaur bot, wearing three masks and had wings was, as Onyx flew away, and Liege disappeared into shadows.


	13. Clutch

I don’t remember how long it's been, it is hard to keep track under the surface of Cybertron, they had a time system but it was different than the one above ground. 

Then again since joining the hive, the solar cycles seem to blend into one, it was so beautiful down here, everyone said there was nothing but metal and sewers under the surface, but deep below it was amazing, there were so much cybernetic flora and fauna, and everything seemed to be wild and free, I didn’t even know that much wildlife could exist, there were so many crystals, but they weren’t just clear like the crystal city (I’ve never been but I have seen the photos) they were all kinds of different colors, some more than once, they were natural nor carved and absolutely huge. 

Energon was a problem, never really had to worry about that being in the academy with- never mind them, that was the past, and I’m never going to see them again anyway. 

It was pure luck finding the Insecticons, since they met they’ve only helped her, treated her like royalty, well now she was royalty, they wanted her to be their queen, to lead and create for the hive to join the hive in spark and mind, to provide clutches. 

It was terrifying, but also it felt nice, they wanted her to lead them, to look after this hive, it was practically a city onto itself, so intricate yet simple. 

She knew there would be no going back, there would never be any going back after this, she would never be an Autobot again, no matter what she looked like, but maybe it's better to live without worrying about looks. 

“Bigmos, I’ve made my decision.” She said as she turned away from the balcony and to the inspection. “As you wish Elita-1.” Bigmos said, whether she joined or not it was her decision. 

“It’s not Elita-1 anymore, its queen Blackarachnia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! A personal idea if had forever feels good to get it out.


	14. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the savior au.

Why destroy it instead of claiming it? 

That was the question that raced through Buzzsaw’s mind for a long time now, her full name is Hell Buzzsaw, she’s a techno-organic raven, her government is made entirely of the techno-organic, they say this planet belongs to them, they the creations of nemesis have right to the organic world. 

Yet wherever they go all they seem to do is destroy, find, conquer destroy, when I was younger I was told that we preserve the organic life, and the other forces would destroy it, that we were protecting it, but it was all a lie, we destroyed it, "better than falling into the enemy's servo's" they always said. 

But it this right? 

Were meant to protect the organic life, yet were worse than the enemy, at least they admit to what they are doing, but us, we just claim to protect and then don’t do anything. 

How far can this go on? Much much longer before everything gets destroyed? Hell Buzzsaw didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to wait around to find out any more.


	15. The Matchstick Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to come up with, probably won't continue but it was fun.

“Glow sticks for sale, buy cheap glow sticks for sale.” Ariel said as bots walked pass her, selling glow sticks wasn’t an easy income, but she needed to provide for Arcee, and it was better than with their sire. 

All around people passed without a second glance, as they passed she saw things other people didn’t, she saw miners tired from work, yet have to leave for any about of high grade. 

She saw the servants of nobles with fear on their faces for if they fail they will be flogged. 

She saw kind people, bad people, happy people, and sad people, mainly sad people, most bots are sad these days. 

That's when she noticed something different, it was a miner, still, a youngling not much older than herself, he seemed worried, she knew that look, that was the look of a bot who had just created something and didn’t know if it would be interesting to others, that was very odd for a miner. 

Ariel walked up to the bot, “Care to purchase a glowstick?” She asked the miner. 

The miner looked at her in confusion, he didn't even notice her approach him. 

“You should be selling them to someone of the middle caste, not me youngling.” The miner said to her. 

“Perhaps, but your more interesting than them.” Ariel told the miner, sitting down next to him, “How about I give you a glowstick, and you tell me what you created to cause so much worry to yourself?” 

The miner looked at her in shock, how did she know? 

“I wrote a novel, its called towards peace, it's just been published, but I don’t know if anyone will like it. It insults our entire way of life and talks about the lower caste and the things bots don’t realize it takes for this society to flourish. I don’t think many will read it though.” The miner said. 

“The best works are the ones that are different than the others, and truly disturb the person reading it. Those re the best novels.” Ariel told the miner, “So where can I purchase a copy?” 

The miner looked at her in shock. Was she serious? How did she know all this? Why was a youngling this educated selling glowsticks on the street? But she didn’t seem like she was lying. 

The miner reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad, and handed it the femme. 

“Here, a copy of my work.” The miner said, as Ariel took the data-pad, her optics lit up at the sight of it. 

“Thank you.” Ariel squealed as she hugged the datapad, “I don’t have any money, but I can pay you in glowsticks.” Ariel offered, digging through her pack. 

“I’ll take one glowstick as her are deal, good luck selling them….” The miner realized he never asked her designation. 

“My designation is Ariel. What's yours?” The femme asked. 

“Its D-14, I hope to see you again.” The miner said, as he left the bench and walked off, leaving Ariel to a bit of reading when she got home, not knowing what the two of them were destined for.


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I think is going through Sentinel's and Blackarachnia's head.

It was sick, hanging out with the organics, treating them like people, touching them, protecting them. It was disgusting, being organic, well only have organic was even more disgusting, it's better to go offline than to be that sick. 

It was sick, treating bots like they were lesser, blaming everything on others, experimenting on bots without their permission, blaming everything on others. Letting bots that moronic, and incompetent take positions of power, treating bots like their nothing, it was disgusting, it was better to destroy the whole system than ever being that sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short was having a lot of trouble coming up with ideas.


	17. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever, but I'm really proud of this one hope you all enjoy.

Run, just keep running, or they’ll kill you, that's what Ariel (the yellow and green youngling) told herself as she ran from the towers with her sparkling sister Arcee in a bundle in her servo’s (Arcee is blue with purple accents). The council just arrested their sire and stripped him of all their belongings, they didn’t even bother to stop them when Ariel grabbed her sister and ran, a noble cast out is constantly targeted, and has no protection from anyone, that was what her sire told her constantly, he was an adult he can survive, but were just kids. He once said that there was a safe house in Tarn, we just need to hop on the public transport and get there, and then she would figure out the rest later. As she kept running, eventually she came far enough from the towers to slow down, after that Ariel went to find the nearest train station, she knew the location of every transport station in every city, her sire made her memorise the maps and locations as part of an assignment, and taught her how to navigate a map. She made it to the station, she always kept some shank in her subspace in case of emergencies, it wasn’t a lot but it was enough for two youngling tickets to Tarn, she put the money into the machine and took out the tickets. Besides all of the bots starring at them for being two younglings traveling alone, things went off without a hitch now that everything was self automated, she boarded the train and was able to get herself a seat, as she waited for the train to take them to Tarn. 

*

Once the train got to Tarn Ariel quickly went out the door with her sister, very few bots got off at Tarn, that meant the safe house her sire showed her must be really good. As she followed the map her sire drilled into her to keep on her at all times with a picture of the safe house attached to it, as they walked by she saw that Tarn was very different from the towers, it was dirty, bots were recharging on corners, and for some reason everything seemed to slightly purple. As she kept walking she eventually found the safe house, as she went towards it she saw the storage building, and immediately hid inside the nearest alley, the safe house wasn’t safe, it was surrounded by members of the elite guard and being raided, where would they go now? “Well aren’t you two just cute?” Ariel turned around to see that a bot crouched down behind him, it was entirely grey, his armour and paint were flaking, he had rust, was missing an optic, and she did not like the way he was looking at her. She ran clutching tightly to Arcee, accidentally running straight into the elite guard, she twirled on her heels for the other direction. “Hey, that's Shockwave kid!” Someone yelled as she ran like there was no tomorrow, unfortunately, the guards could transform, she was just a youngling and couldn’t transform yet, in the end they surrounded her. “Give it up kid, you can’t run forever.” One of them said, as they reached for her and Arcee, she closed her optics and hoped that everything would just stop. She braced for impact, but it never happened, she opened her optics and saw that the guards were frozen, in fact everything was frozen in place, even Arcee, it was as if time somehow had stopped. So in awe of this as she walked by and away from the guards, she didn’t notice where she was going, that she fell into an open sewer drain into a river of sewage, of course that was also when time started working again as a current of waste washed Ariel down the drain as she held onto her sister for dear life. 

*

Ariel woke up, she didn’t remember passing out as she was hanging onto Arcee. Arcee! Where was her sister! She looked around to see she was in some sort of room made entirely of clothe, knickknacks, and weapons hanging on the wall. She saw Arcee was swaddled in some sort of basket, Ariel ran and picked her sister up, thats when she noticed that they were both different, instead of being yellow and green Ariel was now pink and white, instead of blue and pruple, Arcee was also pink and white, what the heck? Did someone change their paint jobs, or maybe it had to do with all the fumes and waste in the sewer. It didn’t matter, cause at least now they had each other, thats when the flap door opened, entered in it was an elderly green femme wearing a brown and metal cloak, Ariel scouted away from her and into the farthest corner of the room, clutching her sister as she hid amongst several bags. The green femme crouched down and started cooing at them to get them to come back, but Ariel wouldn’t fall for that so easily, eventually the green femme gave up and decided to let them come back on their own. They stayed hidden behind the bags for a long time, eventually they got hungry, and the femme was making something that smelled delicious, Ariel slowly crawled out with her sister, who had started crying at the same time, probably due to hunger, the femme poured some odd fuel into a bowl and then set it on the ground with a spoon in it, as she poured herself another one. Ariel took a sip, it tasted really good, she thought about giving it to Arcee, but then remembered she was to young for proper fuel, the femme did seem nice, as Ariel tapped her leg, and then handed Arcee to the femme, when the green femme took Arcee, Ariel pointed to her point, then to her sisters, the green femme understood and took a jug from her subspace and fed it to Arcee, as Ariel gulped down the soup. After she was done eating the soup she leaned against the femme and started to nod off, not remembered the last time she felt this warm.


	18. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of vigilante, sorta forgot I had this.

Law, the law is sacred, it must be obeyed, it has to be followed, but what if the law is wrong. 

That was the question, the law had no logic, no principle, it was random just made up so the bots in power could do whatever they want. 

He couldn’t stand it, he just couldn’t stand it anymore, even though he was one of the ones in power, it was still wrong, making this school, this academy was all he could do, the bots were special, important, even if the system tells them their not. 

The vigilantes will save Cybertron, even if I, former senator Shockwave won’t be here to see it.


	19. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short today, also it's part of my savior story so enjoy.

They say that betrayal is the ultimate sin, but what if you had to betray your most trusted to help the innocent? 

That was what Lilith thought, maybe they didn’t mean to hurt her? 

They had to protect the village as a whole, besides she does look different, her protoform, the left half of her protoform looked like the clear night sky, while the other half was gray, it was no wonder nobody liked me. 

Besides, the priest said that I was bad luck, that I would bring despair to however I was near, it was better this way right? 

Sure the planets at war but the war would have come to them if I stayed, right? 

They didn’t betray me, there just looking out for themselves, they're doing what they have to survive, and to survive sometimes people have to do very bad things, it was fine, Lilith was okay, she can survive on her own.


	20. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from warmth, that I didn't think I'd continue.

I told myself I would never return to the cities, the place that I and my sister were born, the place we ran from, the place where my sire was killed for trying to help his people. Things were different now, my name is Elita-1, I am the first one of my tribe, the greatest hunter, a warrior of the oracle! I will do my duty to my tribe, recently a tribe was attacked by the city dwellers for whatever reason, they drove them off and not too many of them got hurt, but they able to steal a primal relic, one of Onyx Prime’s mask, the one called Farsight, it allowed bots to see other things and places of whatever they wanted, but if any but Onyx himself wore the masks for too long they would go mad. Then again the city leaders were already insane as it is, so they probably wouldn’t notice, but they needed it back, that why the oracle gave Elita-1 the badge of Vector Prime, it acts as some sort of map compass, except it showed the way to the nearest relics. Elita-1 was hidden in the trees wearing a metal cloak with fur attached to the neck, and a hood while wearing a non-mystical mask to cover herself, her companions were more or less the same, as they were hidden in the trees, overlooking one of the few gaps in the walls they showed where the wilds ended and where the cities began. Usually, the place was patrolled by the enforcers, but they weren’t there, Elita-1 gave the signal as they ran towards the wall and disappeared in the city, for the first time Elita-1 had returned.


	21. Family 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird, it's late, and it's not a continuation of anything, sorry I've been in a bit fo a rush.

I don’t remember how I got there, truth be told I didn’t remember anything, or how I ended up in the river, but I did know was that I had to get out, then there was the pair of yellow servo’s, followed by a pair of black servo’s grabbing my shoulder pauldrons and pulled me out if the river of mercury. 

“Are you okay?” The owner of the yellow servo’s asked, it was a femme, it looked like she had just entered her adult frame, she was yellow and orange and had a flyer like alt-mode the weird thing was one of her optics was red and the other was blue, she had several lines along her body, on the right side they were red but on the left they were blue. 

I tried to say something, but instead, a bunch of mercury fluid came from my mouth causing me to stutter and cough. 

“Looks like he absorbed a lot of mercury, we have to take him to the med-tent, Galvatron can you carry him?” The femme asked the owner of the other servo’s, he was purple white and black, with black topics and three purple horns on his helm, he also looked familiar somehow. 

They carried him to a flimsy building with a lot of stretchers, and many sick bots in it, as the two of them left while he was on the tent, the medical staff rushed back and forth, the flood had flooded many bots engines, nothing lethal but not good. 

When they were finally done pumping the mercury out of them the patients started talking, about how an ancient flood gate that wasn’t on record was destroyed during an energon seeding process, whatever that was, they also said something about Insecticons. 

Those were just predator animals that could transform, but was everyone else talking about them like they were people?

He didn’t have time to ask, cause by the time everyone was healed they got rid of the tent and were relocating us to the capital, the transport was a rather larger shuttle class mech, except they were a grounder, they rode the whole time till they ended up in the city, after that every bot was checked for an I.D. and history, but I didn’t have any record or history. 

So with nothing left I left the other bots to the refugee area, trying to reach my processor for any clues of my past, that's when I remembered something, I had a badge of a red face on me, but the purple horned bot took it when he dragged me out of the river, I just had to find those two bots, they were bound to know something. 

After looking through the public information network terminal I found them rather quickly, turns out they were siblings and members of the Decepticon royal family… WAIT, WHAT?!


	22. Tear and Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 1 of my Vigilante au, and yes, I ended on a cliffhanger.

How could it have gone so wrong, Shockwave told them it would happen eventually, he showed them what to do in this scenario, but no one expected it to happen this soon. 

Elita-1 had transformed and was racing away from the school, the enforcers and the military were after her, they were after all of Shockwave’s students. 

She kept racing, ignoring the tears from her optics when she realized Shockwave must be going through the torture of the worst kind, eventually, she found an alley to hide in and started to creep away, the cops went past her so she was safe for a while.

She left the alley when they were long gone, and started running to a sewer to get out of the city, that's when she ran straight into a cop, not just any cop, but the same cop she resonated with.


	23. Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm really behind, also I've never written about sex before so sorry about the mistakes.

It would be over soon, it would be over soon, that was what Elita-1 told herself, as she was sitting in a very small room, with only a chair and table with a few cubes on it, one of the doors was made of glass causing everyone to see her, and the hard to see door at the other end. 

The mechs walked by, around her there were other femmes in similar rooms, but there's didn’t have any furniture, she got this because she was currently carrying when she came to this auction. 

This wasn’t your typical auction, they weren’t selling objects, they were selling consorts, though the consorts did get half of the money, and they get dueled interviewed with the interested party and have the right to say no, its a lot better than most arranged marriages. 

This whole thing started when arranged marriages were the next big thing, even the lower caste had started doing it, course the bots being conjunxed didn’t exactly get along, so a new business was put into place, the consort auction, these bots would give up their consorts, or lesser mate as they were called, and get a new one, especially for the bots who were conjunxed through contracts, this was so they could find better matches, and to put a stop to all the domestic violence. 

Technically none of this is legal, however, it did put a stop to domestic violence and mariticide, so the powers that be and the enforcers turned a blind optic to it, course Elita’s situation as different, her conjunxing wasn’t arranged, they were both dock workers and they felt mutual attraction for one another, of course when Dion found out that she was scammed the nobility into paying their own taxes here in Tyger Pax and giving the excess money and resources to bots that needed it, it was the biggest scam the world doesn’t even know about. 

Of course, sometimes she had to go and help bots in person, other than that is was mainly through the data-net, especially since dockworkers don’t get personal data-consoles and have to do communal ones, it was even less likely get caught, but Dion was just too scared of getting caught. 

Then Elita ended up carrying, which was odd cause she liked to be the one doing the spiking, but Dion didn’t like to be merged and spiked so they compromised, she rarely got spiked, but it was enough for a sparkling, a sparkling they couldn’t afford, and Dion refused to use her scam money, she ended at the auction. 

Dion refused to pay severance which meant he wouldn’t get any money from the auction, it would be split between her and the auction runners themselves, it wasn’t all bad though, most of the others auctioneers were pretty nice, they even helped her with the transfluid since Dion wasn’t going to help in that manner. 

The days went by, bots interviewed her, she told them that the sire didn’t have a claim of the sparkling, and that didn’t go well with most of them, and some of them just wanted her to have more sparkling constantly that didn’t go down with Elita, so she had been here for a while, and now her carrying was starting to show, though the auction had a much faster computer than the public ones so it was easier for her scams. 

Everything was normal, until the light in her room turned red, meaning that someone wanted an interview now, so she left the room and walked off to the interview room, maybe it would be better than the others. 

*

It was not better, it was not better, why? 

Because the bot that wanted to interview her was Megatronous, the reformer gladiator poet of Kaon, and de-facto leader of the Decepticons. 

Who was sitting across from her at the table, asking for an interview, sifting next to Megatronous was his second Soundwave, and next to Elita-1 was Glyph, she worked for the auction as an accountant/helped with the interviews. 

“So, Megatronous, how exactly did you find this auction?” Glyph asked nervously, she was asking probably because she didn’t want him to write about the auction in one of his speeches. 

“I heard from the conjunxting auction in Kaon, it's actually where most of my followers ended up getting bonded from,” Megatronous answered, Glyph was relieved, he wouldn’t be telling his followers about how the auction is part of an oppressive regime. 

Elita-1 wasn’t so sure, he could have just gone to an auction if Kaon of he wanted conjunx, why go all the to Tyger Pax? 

He was up to something, the best case scenario this is to distract the government from his real business, worst case scenario he was making a harem that he would breed then publicly kill. 

Too very extreme scenarios, and unfortunately he passed all the other tests and was allowed to talk with her alone. 

“What do you want?” Elita-1 asked the gladiator coldly, Megatronous was surprised at this answer, yet also pleased by it. 

“What do you mean?” He asked smugly. 

“You did not come to Tyger Pax just for a mate, you could have found one at the auction in Kaon. You came here for something else and if you don’t tell me what then we can just end this interview right now.” Elita-1 said sternly, waiting for the gladiator's reaction. 

Megatronous started laughing at this, to the shock of Elita-1. 

“You are the bot I’m looking for.” Megatronous said, “Tell me Elita-1, are you aware that recently in this city bots are receiving money from several anonymous charities, mainly the lower castes. Mainly paying for medical bills, and ones who can’t afford rent?” 

How did he know about those? Sure I was starting to send money into other cities as well, but it couldn’t have reached Kaon yet! Could it? 

“Yes, I’m aware, several of my former coworkers have received help from them, along with helping me with my maternity leave.” Elita-1 said calmly, couldn’t let him see anything suspicious, “Probably just some noble with too much money and time trying to do some good.” 

That would get rid of any suspicion he might still have. 

“Yes… probably…” Megatronous said, “However Soundwave has informed me that the nobles of Tyger Pax have been paying their own taxes without their knowledge, the money goes in, but they don’t see it going out, and the taxes are going into anonymous accounts all across Cybertron, before ending up as fake charities. Did you know that?” 

Elita-1 froze, they were able to access that much data? 

“No, I didn’t know that, and I don’t know why this has anything to do with me,” Elita-1 said sternly hoping that he would leave. 

“I had Soundwave look into it, apparently the transactions and forging of digital certificates were all done on a public data-net computer that was located near the docks.” Megatronous said, if bots could sweat, Elita-1 would be sweating like crazy, “Yet recently the transactions have been done from the computers in this very auction, and that got me thinking, who here used to be a dockworker?” 

Elita-1 knew what that meant, she was the only bot in the entire auction that even went to the docks, let alone lived there, of course, she knew what he was saying. 

“What do you want,” Elita-1 asked the gladiator, he had to be after something. 

“Not much really, I merely believe your talents would be better off serving a better cause,” Megatronous said. 

“You want me, to be a Decepticon so I can give the money to you instead of giving it to the bots that need it?” Elita-1 said as if he had gone insane. 

“Oh, no, I want you to continue your charities, with the Decepticon resources you would be able to do it on a planet-wide scale. But this time, I want you to say that the Decepticons are responsible for it, and to give any spare to the Decepticons.” Megatronous explained to her. 

“And why should I do that?” Elita-1 asked. 

“Because I’m sure the nobility would love to hear what you’ve been doing with their funds, and you have to care for more than just yourself after all,” Megatronous replied, staring at Elita’s full forge. 

“The only way I’m getting out of here is through conjunxing, and if you think you can blackmail me into conjunxing you-“ 

“Absolutely not!” Megatronous yelled before she could even finish, “Despite what the media says, I do not force bots into that, if they offer that's a different story, but I never force interface or conjunxing, and if any of my troops did they would be punished greatly.” Elita-1 froze, she was not expecting such serious convictions, perhaps his speeches weren’t only for show, “What I meant, is that we would be conjunxed in name only, we can have it severed immediately when we get to Kaon, and find someone else to donate transfluid, that you would have the final say in.” 

Elita-1 thought about it, it did seem like a good deal. 

“How do I know I can trust you to follow through?” Elita-1 asked the gladiator. 

“You don’t, not really, none of my followers do, that's up to you alone,” Megatronous said. 

“And the fact that you are blackmailing me,” Elita-1 said. 

“Well yes, you can’t expect me to offer a deal without insurance!” Megatronous yelled. 

“INSURANCE! You, you, you…” Elita-1 didn’t finish as she had pressed her mouth against Megatronous’s, he didn’t push back as he deepened the kiss, Elita-1 crawled over the table and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his back, or as much as she could with her forge full. 

“I hate you,” Elita said as the kiss broke. 

“Clearly,” Megatronous smirked. 

“Just shut up and frag me!” Elita-1 demanded as she popped her panel open, her spike on Megatronous’s abdomen, and valve about his panel. 

Megatronous removed his panel as his spike pierced her valve, as he slowly went in Elita shivered in pleasure. 

“More…” Elita said, “Gladly.” Megatronous replied as he went further in, but harder this time, Elita-1 moaned in pleasure, as he went deeper in her, slowly going in and out over and over again, making her valve so wet it dripped on the floor. 

“Oh dear primus, finish me ALREADY!” Elita-1 yelled as Megatronous’s transfluid was let loose inside her, filling her forge even more. 

The two of them removed themselves from each other when they heard someone cough at the door. They looked to see Soundwave and glyph were there, Soundwave with no words, and Glyph was blushing while hiding behind a data-pad. 

“I take it this was a successful interview then?” Glyph asked that depended on what she thought success meant.


	24. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and it doesn't make any sense, probably won't continue, trying to catch up.

“I still don’t see why you have to do this, there are others more than willing to do this task milady.” Said Grimlock, the two of them stuck out, they were in the lower levels of Tyger Pax, and they were looking for information, it doesn’t matter how good a city is, the deeper you go there are always slumps and gutters. 

They stuck out, cause they were wearing gray capes and masks to hide their identities, their armor was also clean and polished, everyone in these streets had some sort of grime, and never wore clothing, the femme was pink and larger than other femmes, but not a war frame either, Grimlock looked like he could eat three war frames. 

“I wanted to see how the world changed for myself.” His boss said. Grimlock grumbled in understanding, his mistress, Elita-1 was in charge, and he would always obey her, always. 

As they walked through the city bots kept staring at them, they figured she must be a high caste bot, and the big one was a bodyguard, and a very big and imitating one at that. 

Eventually, they entered a very seedy and shady bar, many bots stared at them entering, but quickly went back to what they were doing, as the two of them went to bar. 

“What can I do you for?” The bartender asked the pink femme, figuring they weren’t here just for the drinks. 

“I’m looking for someone who can give me information about the high caste,” Elita-1 told the bartender. 

The bartender pointed to a booth in the back, there was a black bot with red flames and a red visor leaning back with his peds on the table, as Elita-1 sat down in the booth, with Grimlock keeping an optic on them. 

“Can I help you milady?” The bot asked casually. 

“I heard you’re a bot that knows a few things about the higher caste, I am willing to pay for this information,” Elita-1 said, years of war and diplomacy taught her well. 

“Well, that depends, exactly what do you want to know?” The bot asked. It turned out, everything, there hobbies, their affairs, what they did, how many offspring they have, by the time they were done, Elita-1 learned almost everything about the nobility, and the informant named Meister become very rich with the energon they gave him. 

When they were done they left the bar, and then the city, then they came to the outskirts of the city they transformed, Grimlock into a fearsome T-rex, and Elita-1 into a dragonfly, two alt-modes that went extinct long ago, as they went under the surface of the planet.


	25. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human au and an idea I've had for a while.

I woke up feeling warm between the legs, last night was good then, I sat up in the bed, Optimus was still asleep in it, but the other occupant was gone.

I checked the time, classes would be soon for the both of us, as I nudged Optimus awake. 

“Elita-what?” Optimus said groggy, calling me by my old name.  
“It’s Blackarachnia, now, remember?” I told him. 

“Oh right,” Optimus said getting up. 

We both got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, usually, Optimus made it, but today I smelled something coming from the kitchens, and it wasn’t burning. 

When I got there, it was Megatron, making eggs and bacon, that wasn't burnt. 

“Morning you two,” Megatron said as he served breakfast on the kitchen counter. 

“Since when did you cook?” Optimus asked. 

“Since I took the day off from not wanting to listen to a bunch of college students complain about the noise for five hours.” Megatron said, grumbling about him having a headache, “What are your plans?” 

“We still have classes to attend, and Perceptor doesn’t except absence unless the school is closed,” Blackarachnia said, as she grabbed her stuff. 

“I promised Ratchet I would help out with the med supplies,” Optimus told him. 

“K, but I might make a few plans for you two in the basement later,” Megatron said seductively, the two of them blushed at the statement, they both kissed him as they went to classes. 

At the very university Megatron worked at, no one could ever know their relationship, they would get expelled, and neither had any family to go back to, and Megatron would get fired. 

It was truly a scandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its terrible, but I'm having trouble writing, and this was a half-cocked idea from a while ago.


	26. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from warmth mainly explains the background with a bit of a time skip.

It had been several stellar cycles since me and my sister Arcee came to the wilds, learning the language took a while, but I quickly got the natch for it, Arcee learned it immediately. 

Everything was so different within the tribe, they called themselves the Halo tribe, and they had an ever-changing code of ethic to help bots, it was like what her sire was trying to do but was stopped. 

But that didn’t matter, today was the day she proved herself to the tribe when the acid rains poured for Meta-cycles all of the tribes that wandered the wilds would go to the city of New Spark to wait out the rains. 

Now I say city but it wasn’t like the other cities, it wasn’t that large, it was like an ancient building from the history texts, it was built on top of a flat ledge that was covered with so many leaves and branches you couldn’t see the sky, it blocked the rains and the ledge kept them from being flooded. 

I remember coming there and seeing how colorful the buildings were, unlike the cities that were only two colors, these buildings were covered in every color imaginable and seemed to be part of the wilds itself, unlike the walls that were built to keep it out. 

Then there was the inside, the whole place was one giant palace filled with caverns that stretched into every cranny and even down below making the place much bigger than its appearance, everywhere was lit with natural crystals, not energon crystals just the glowing kind that kept everything lit up, then all the walls were painted in murals and designs, some to commemorate some achievements, others were just made for the heck of it all. 

The one thing that was the most surprising of all, was the Oracle, the bots of the wilds didn’t worship primus, they worshipped the Oracle, so I assumed it was just a god they couldn’t see like with the temples. 

I was wrong, it the very center of new spark was a huge chamber covered in balconies, and on the floor was some sort of liquid that was pure black with stars, like the night sky, Beta, the femme that had adopted me and my sister brought us there along with some others younglings to get are blessings, I was not expecting for the liquid to move, take the form of a bot with a stem for legs, six arms, metal wings, and a normal helm with six white optics, with several metal pieces on them that looked like accessories. 

I was terrified, but the Oracle was so nice, I ended up looking up to them, but that was a long time ago, now I am an adult, and today is the day I enter the tournament, every bot that wanted to be a fully-fledged warrior had to enter the tournament and show they were strong and honorable, and I Ariel of the Halo tribe will prove it.


	27. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not really a wedding at all, but pretty close based on an AU I've had for a while.

Well, this is just great, Optimus thought as he was finally getting out of his jail cell, the elite guard had given him an offer, a chance to work off his sentence, that was the best he could hope for, and finally, he just had to do one more service task and he would be let out of jail. 

But something was off about this assignment, for instance as soon as he got on the transport there weren’t any auto troopers with him, that was his first hint, the second was that the transport wasn’t going to one place, it was doing several drop-offs to different locations all across Cybertron it even went to Moonbase one. 

The third and final clue that something was off, was that the instructions he had been given were very vague, all it said was to be escorted to this transport, then wait at the transports final stop, which wasn’t even mention in the information, or even what he was supposed the be doing! 

“Okay, final stop! Everyone off!” The driver said, meaning it was time for Optimus to get off, he was also the only person getting off on moonbase two. 

“Wait, how am I supposed to get back?” Optimus asked the driver. 

“I don’t know kid, and I don’t get paid enough to care.” The driver told Optimus, as he slumped down in worry, “Look, here's the transports comm number, they’ll give you next schedule of the transport coming here if they don’t come you can call fro a private one.” 

The driver tossed him a comm code and then took off, shutting the door in Optimus’s face, as he was left alone on the surface of moonbase 2. 

Okay, think Optimus, they said to wait for more instructions when I got here, but there's no one here, okay, moonbase 2 was used as a communication facility and stored many advanced computers, but it was decommissioned after the war and everything of importance was removed so there aren’t any guards here. 

Optimus slumped against the landing of the landing pad for ships, there was only one working one the rest had been closed up and there wasn’t even a drone monitoring them. 

The moon itself was nothing but a barren landscape, the Decepticons didn’t know about the base, or many Autobots during the war, all of the facilities were underground, the surface was just metal and rust, whether that was part of the disguise or natural over time he didn’t know. 

Maybe the elite guard didn’t want him out of jail and sent him here to die of starvation, and if he did leave he would be disobeying orders and have his sentence extended, it wasn’t looking good for him. 

“Excuse me, are you Optimus?” Optimus looked around, trying to see who had said that. “Down here.” 

Optimus looked down to see that a minicon was standing next to him, but minicons can only speak 2-bit code, it couldn’t possibly be- “Are you just gonna stare at me all solar-cycle, cause we are pressed for time here.” The minicon said, Optimus stared, the white and blue minicon with yellow optics just spoke in perfect necobyte, he quickly came to his senses. 

“I’m sorry, it's just, I’m supposed to get further instructions but-“ 

“Sorry about that, I had a few other errands to run, the boss will explain everything else.” The minicon said, as he turned around and motioned for Optimus to follow him, “The names Jolt by the way Optimus, and no minicons are not nameless drones.” 

“I-I didn’t say anything.” Optimus stuttered as he followed the minicon. 

“No, but you were thinking about it, and since you seem polite I’ll tell you why.” Jolt said casually, “You see minicons have vocalizers that are identical to normal bots, however a while back minicons ended up working in prisons and important information. Then there was this rumor that minicons couldn’t keep secrets and were horrible gossips, so the council at the time decided that any minicon working on classified information had to get a filter over their vocalizer to make them speak in only 2-bit, and eventually it became mandatory for every minicon to have one.” 

“I, I had no idea,” Optimus said. 

“It’s fine, besides that law was repelled during the war, we only have them now because that's what minicon blueprints look like and Autobots are too lazy to change it.” Jolt laughed aloud, “Oh, we're here.” 

Jolt stopped in front of a slab of metal, stopping Optimus from asking about the way he talked about Autobots. 

The minicon tapped a metal slab, causing a patch of ground to retract revealing a ramp that leads deep underground, Jolt ran down it as Optimus followed the surprisingly fast minicon. 

When Jolt stopped they were inside a huge city, it wasn’t just a communications terminal, moonbase 2 was a city, several bots were walking around the underground city, each more different than the last, some were casually hanging around, while others seemed to be working, it was like any other city yet the bots seemed happier somehow? 

There was one thing they all had in common though, all of their optics had more than one color. 

*

Eventually, Jolt lead Optimus to a room that the boss was supposed to be in, when he got in he was expecting an office, but instead, it appeared to be a garden, not a crystal garden, but instead, an organic garden, filled with organic plants were everywhere, several small flying organics were flying around the place, though thankfully they didn’t seem as large or as threatening as the ones on Archa-7. 

“Hey, Oracle! I brought him!” Jolt said, Optimus was about to ask who he was talking to when the strangest looking bot appeared from behind a bush, they had a stalk instead of legs, wings shaped like an organic on their back, a single white optic band, six arms, and then their color was the same as the void of space with several metal coverages. 

Optimus could only stare at the very strange bot. 

“Thank you Jolt, you may leave now.” Oracle said in a flowery voice, as Jolt left the room, “Now Optimus, wonderful to finally meet you. Please take a seat.” 

Oracle gestured to a table and chairs with several cubes and rust sticks on it, as Optimus took a seat with Oracle. 

“Now Optimus, I’m sure you are wondering why your here.” The Oracle said. 

“Well, I have several questions really, who are you? Why are their so many bots on moonbase 2? Why don’t I have any guards with me? And why do you have so many organics past the outer rim?!” Optimus told Oracle. 

“Well, that's a bit of a long story, the shortest way to explain is that I run an organization of bots called the Ascentichions, are goals are to protect and preserve information, history, minorities, cultures, and organic life. While also trying to peacefully change the Autobot way into a better one that will truly benefit all bots in a non-violent way.” Oracle explained, “However due to this organization's goals we often have to break several Autobot laws, and do things many bots consider unsanitary, and/or just plain weird, so we have to remain a secret from the cosmos. Though I promise you we have never harmed a single bot.” 

Optimus stared, is what she was telling true? 

It would explain a few things, and he had to admit there were some rules of the Autobot code that did seem a little unfair, and if they were trying to peacefully change things they might not be so bad… wait… “Why are you telling me this? I’m not in a position to join anything right now.” Optimus told Oracle. 

“Well Optimus, I have several bots in this organization that has access to council files that many aren’t, and according to those files Ultra Magnus wants to put you in charge of the entire Autobot maintenance corps, a corps that often venture in the outer rim, and even outside of Autobot territory in general.” Oracle explained, to Optimus’s shock, “Now part of discovering parts of Cybertronian history and protecting organics means traveling to different planets, and large group traveling together get notice, especially if it's just for ‘vacation’ but if a maintenance team docked to repair something, no one would question it now would they?” 

So that's what they want. 

“Look, Oracle I appreciate everything, and I’m sure your organization is doing very good thinks for Cybertron-“ “Not Cybertron, we help all bots, no matter where they're from or where they live.” Oracle interrupted sternly. “-help bot, but if Ultra Magnus wants to trust me with something like an entire corps, I don’t think I should give control of it over to an unknown group.” Optimus explained to Oracle. 

They started to think about this, then snapped their digits, “How about this, three Quartex’s just three no more, no less, and I’ll let you see what we do here, and then you can decide, when it ends you don’t have to do anything at all, I just ask that you keep the Ascentichions a secret.” Oracle offered to Optimus, he thought about this, Oracle seemed nice, and it was better than going back to a jail cell after all. 

“Deal.” Optimus said as they shook servos. 

“Great, I believe one of our members that you are acquainted with can help you settle in, oh Blackarachnia!” Oracle called out using her comms. 

As she did a femme walked into the garden, her protoform was purple, had black armour with gold trim, several red dots littered around, two flat kibble pieces coming from her waist giving the look of a swept back skirt, with her armoured arms having her digits poke out like gloves, two black and gold pinchers coming from her back out of a short fur back poncho, the edges of her armour were spiky, she had no insignia, and then there was her head, her head was shaped as half oval half diamond, her circuitry was exposed the circuit lines were energon pink, with several red diamond imprints, along the edge of exposed circuitry were two slanted bumbs, the rest of her was sorta normal, her audios were like the half of purple bat wings bit with only one flap with a purple and red circle that connected to her helm, along her cheeks were darker shapes of purple with two more spike flaps coming from each cheek, her lips a darker shade of purple with fangs coming from them, her smell receptor was just a slight bump with two tiny holes coming out, and finally she had six red optics each with a green circle in it. 

She was so different, Yet Optimus also thought she was beautiful in a weird way. 

“YOU!” The femme shouted at him, “Why is this slag sucking traitorous jerk here?!” She asked Oracle. 

“Now Blackarachnia, why did we talk about?” Oracle said calmly. 

“That trying to get revenge is wasting resources of bots who aren’t worth it…” Blackarachnia grumbled. “And?” Oracle asked. “And that society’s pressure and narrow views and what is acceptable, healthy, and beautiful shouldn’t become my views, and I should decide for myself what I want to look like and not judge bots by these standards.” 

Blackarachnia said it like a rehearsed speech, and not one she came up with herself. “But I still won’t go back to being friends with him.” 

This surprised Optimus, how exactly did she know him. 

“Do I know you?” Optimus asked her, all of the anger she repressed suddenly came back up. 

“I know how easily you forget your friends! When you and Sentinel left Archa 7 leaving me to the swarms of ravenous arachnids!” She shouted that's when it hit him. 

“Elita-1?” He asked in disbelieve, staring at the femme he thought dead. 

“If you had bothered to search for me you would have known that in desperation I used my copy ability of the spiders, thus mutating me into this techno-organic form!” Blackarachnia screeched at him. 

“Blackarachnia!” Oracle shouted, “I know you have history, but you are letting anger control you, now if you want to talk this out I suggest you do it when you have had time to calm down.” 

Blackarachnia grumbled and stomped away. 

“I’m sorry Optimus, but I thought it was for the best we get that out of the way first instead of keeping it from you, I can show you to your lodgings,” Oracle said, Optimus was stilled dazed from the confrontation and just followed Oracle to his room, without a word, then closed the door in silence, as he thought about what he just saw. 

*

As time went on Optimus got the change to see what the Ascenticions were doing were the Autobots had failed. 

There was planet Zone, a world of rather small bots who needed the organic life to create the energon that was required of them, the Ascenticions helped hide all the organics from the inspector helping the bots. 

There was planet Master, a world that was unsuitable for any bot to live on due to the random and dangerous weather patterns but had to for the high levels of energon found there, the leader of planet master Metalhawk was also a member of the Ascenticions and the elite guard, he was very interested in organic life, he and Optimus had a lot to talk about the academy, he treated Optimus as an equal despite his expulsion, and didn't think Sentinel deserved to be in a leadership position. 

Then there was Combatron, their leader King Atlas helped as he could but since the war, the panel was no better than a wasteland and except them, everyone refused to help, thought Optimus soon realized that many planets outside of Cybertron’s solar system were in very bad situations that no one helped with, really made him think. 

Through that time he often ended up with the same group as Blackarachnia, much to her annoyance, and he found they were reliving the old ways, they were becoming closer over time, they eventually had a meeting where they just talked about what happened, and decided to let bygones be bygones. 

Then before either of them knew it three Quartex’s had come and gone. 

*

“So, you're going then,” Blackarachnia asked Optimus, they were currently on the ship Axalon, that could avoid many sensors of wandering elite guards ships and pirates, Optimus was sitting on a ledge overlooking the endless void of space, he had officially joined the Ascenticions a few solar cycles earlier, getting the Ascenticions emblem of a grey arrow going up from a circle, it was meant to be Cybertron, and how we ascend beyond our homeworld, it was mainly invisible but when a bot focused it appeared on their servo. 

“Yeah, it would mean I’m back in Ultra Magnus’s good graces, and the maintenance corps would greatly benefit the Ascenticions,” Optimus told her. 

“We wouldn’t be able to see each other that often though,” Blackarachnia told him. 

Optimus froze he knew that but had been trying to block it since officially joining. 

“Will still see each other, not as often but we can work something out,” Optimus said trying to assure mainly himself more than her. 

“I’m the leading scientist on organic life, I won’t have many reasons to see the maintenance corps, and you can’t lead with the tight leash they put on you.” Blackarachnia countered back. 

“I- I guess….” Optimus didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to lose her again, but he couldn’t deny how much the cause could benefit from this. 

“Well, I guess this is it, bye Optimus, punch Sentinel for me if you ever see him again,” Blackarachnia said as she started to walk away. She was walking away, she was leaving, she was being left behind, just like with Archa 7, he couldn’t do that. 

“Wait!” Optimus said grabbing her wrist, “Blackarachnia, will you, will you bond with me?” Optimus said blushing, not entirely believing the words that came out of his mouth. 

Blackarachnia was starring at him, there was liquid coming from her optics, she did that now, she said that only happened when she experienced extreme emotions, at first Optimus thought he did something wrong. 

“Yes.” Blackarachnia said to him, as she knelt to his level and they kissed. Optimus had no idea what was going to happen to them, but at least he wouldn’t lose her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ascencions were based on the Ascendicons from the new continuity, but a slightly different logo.


	28. Wake

They say you don’t sleep in stasis, its only silence and darkness, that's what she knew, though there are some memories so vivid they couldn’t help being replayed over and over again. 

There were screams, yelling shouts, everything was chaos, she didn’t remember who or what was attacking, or why, she just knew they were being attacked, she was with her family as they ran through the streets, it was her carrier Beta holding her little sister Arcee, they were running looking for someplace safe. 

Eventually, they came to a place, it was a tunnel very few know about, Beta handed her her sister as she pushed the thick door open with the manual handle, then took back Arcee, grabbed her Arcee as she pushed them inside, and then sealed the door behind them, the shakes and the explosions didn’t stop. 

They went down the stairs deeper into Cybertron, where they got to a room stored with energon, resources, weapons, and a wall lined with stasis pods, as Beta turned the lights on. 

She then fiddled with a new next to a large round pod, she remembered it being called a stasis cradle or something, cause younglings couldn’t be in normal stasis tubes for long, as she calmed Arcee had her swallow a pill, causing her to recharge, as she put her in the pod, and sealed it covering her little sister. 

Beta then took her servo again, and pressed the panel next to an adult pod, she was on the verge of getting an adult upgrade, so she could withstand the normal pods, as the pod opened, and she told her creation to get in. 

The femme shook her head, “I want to stay with you!” She cried out, Beta smiled and said something, but she couldn’t remember what, then she kissed her forehead, as the youngling reluctantly got in the pod, and she sealed it with tears in her optics. 

Then the same memory repeated over and over, until someday, somehow, it might stop. 

*

The memory stopped, that was the first thing she was aware of, was it being deleted? She didn’t want to forget! 

But then she noticed a change, a sound, like the opening of an air pocket that had been sealed for a long time, then the pressure that kept her frozen was gone she became aware of her surroundings, she could feel again! 

She felt the lightness of air, the hardness of her slamming face-first into the ground. 

Ow! That hurt, she thought to herself, as she slowly moved her limbs again, how long was she in stasis, she left so stiff! Eventually, she lifted herself to her knees, sitting down on the ground, only to bump her head against the stasis pod that she couldn’t see, in fact, she couldn’t see anything! 

Oh wait, her optics were turned off, she turned her optics on, and she could barely make out anything at all, the must be somewhere very dark so how… Oh wait, she could just use her body lights, she turned them on, they were located on her upper arms, the anklets of her peds, and above her waist that ended at her chest seams, she finally got a look around. 

It appears she was in a cave, that was odd, how did she end up in a cave, she looked up at the pod, it was suspended by to slabs of rock, and the part that opened was facing the ground, no wonder she fell, also it looked like another slab of rock had stabbed the controls, which explained why it opened, she was lucky it opened so close to the ground or she could have gotten hurt. 

Okay, I’m in a cave but I’m fine… I don’t know my name, I have no idea what my name is, is this due to the stasis, am I going to forget everything? Okay stay calm, the thing to do now is to go through data analysis. 

She sat crossed-legged on the floor and went deep into her data. 

Analyzing…   
analyzing….   
Systems: clear and operational   
Memory: several files missing   
Correcting…   
Correcting…   
Unable to restore old memory files   
Uploading memory persevere   
All current memories now permanently preserved  
Analyzing...   
Analyzing…   
Upgrades: Data linkage operational   
Memory storage online   
Transformation seems operational   
Weapon systems full functional   
Firewalls up to date   
Anti-virus and immunities up to date   
All further systems up to date   
Upgrades full installed

Well, everything else seemed to be in order, wait what weapon systems, upgrades? 

She didn’t remember having any of those? 

Deeper analysis, lets see what the code explains them as then, weapons system, okay, so my servos can turn into blasters, I can make a metal sword pop out of my wrists, and some of the metal on my arms comes off to create shields of energy, my armour has re-knitted itself to be stronger, pointer, and a different color, probably purple based on what she saw so far, and her subspace storage have increased, by a lot it seems. 

So, now that that was done, she needs to do a few things, first was checking the stasis pod for anything else, as she dug through the pods layers, aha! 

A portable energon processor, this could come in handy, as she put it in her subspace, she dug through the pod, and didn’t find anything else in there, so that was a bust. 

Well nothing else to do now but find a way out of this cave, it can’t be that big, how long could it take? 

*

Three mega-cycles, it took three mega-cycles, of wandering the cave endlessly, to finally find some way out, thankfully this cave was full of Energon crystals so fuel wasn’t a problem, though the bats did tend to be very annoying, she got used to them. 

But finally, after crawling and searching for a away out, she saw a trickle of light coming through a wall, that was good enough for her, as she started to dig into the wall, it took nearly the entire solar cycle, but eventually she got out. 

She looked around as the light of Alpha Centauri warmed her, the fresh air, the open space, she saw she was in some sort of valley and had somehow dug herself out of a mountain, how she got inside of a mountain she didn’t know but was too happy to care at that point. 

It seemed to be an endless valley that sparkled in the sun, as she descended the side of the mountain she was on, looked like she was near a mountain range, till she saw something glint in the distance, she shielded her optics and tried to focus, wait she recognized that tower, that was the tallest crystal tower of crystal city, she knew from the star design on top, that was her home! 

It was just on the other side of that mountain, she didn’t remember there being a mountain range, but then again she couldn’t even remember her name, so who knows. 

With no time to waste she transformed and drove around the mountain so, she could see the city, who knows maybe it hadn’t been that long, and the conflict was over now, she was so excited as soon as she got to the other side of the mountain she transformed back to alt-mode and froze. 

It was the crystal tower, the tallest tower in the crystals city, was destroyed, half of it was buried, her home city was in ruins, it was so old that knew crystals had started to grow in its place, but based on their size and the ruins, the city and had to have been destroyed millions of vorns ago, meaning, everything she knew, everyone she loved, her people, her culture, were gone. 

She dropped to her knees, and servos and started to cry, then she curled into a ball on her side, and cried, even more, gone it was all gone. 

*

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, she tried not to keep track of the time, what was the point even. 

But like all things, life goes on, and the world keeps turning, so after crying for who knows how long she finally got back up and started walking, might as well check the ruins for anything useful. 

As she wondered Elita was able to get a few things, a sword, a laser sword, a skybox shield, a plasma ax, a few basic tools of growing energon, you never know, a really old med kit that might still be handy, a sniper rifle that miracoulasy worked, an extendable double sided laser Yari, and a harpoon. 

She kept scavenging till she heard a very loud noise coming from the other side of the once-great city, without thinking she transformed and started driving towards the noise, she stopped once she saw what was happening, it appeared to be several bots that were chained together and several heavy objects and mechanicals were being attacked by what looked like the biggest Krystar iron-bear she’d ever seen, she remembers seeing ones at the zoo with it's cubs, but this one was huge scarred and very vicious. 

Then something clicked, maybe it was some new warrior coding, or just from her training which she vaguely remembered, but the next thing Elita-1 knew, her battle mask activated she transformed her wheels to the soles of her peds, and then she rammed the bear with her shoulders then hit it square in the jaw, actually causing it to stumble and lose a few fangs. 

The bear then swung its clawed paw at her, she barely dodged, she took her yari out of her subspace and stabbed it in the shoulder joints hitting under its fur, as the beast howled in pain, Elita tried to jump back with the yari but it was stuck inside the bear, so she ended up kicking the bear in the lower neck as she pulled on the yari. 

As the two of them struggled between Elita’s kicking and the bear swiping its paw at her, this to the onlookers appeared to be a strange and dangerous game of tug-o-war. 

Elita-1 noticed she was being dragged by the bear to a cliff edge, it was trying to escape. 

So with nothing else, she pulled herself to stand on her servos on the yari, jumped into the air, did a flip, unsheathed the swords in her wrists, and then stabbed the bear right in the processor as she landed legs apart on it neck. 

The now dead bear collapsed on the ground, Elita-1 was covered in energon and processor fluid, the Energon was pink like her, but the fluid was blue and was more obviously noticed. 

After finally neutralizing the threat she unsheathed her battle mask, and then remembered that there were a bunch of bots looking at her with strange expressions on their faces. 

“uh…. So, come here often?” Elita said trying to break the ice, the bots looked confused, and then said something in a language she did not know, as the bots muttered among themselves, so with nothing else Elita-1 approached them, they bots froze, she grabbed the chains of the nearest one, a black and white mech with a visor and tendrils from his helm, then snapped the chains with her servos and removed the locks just as easily. 

This caused the other bots to stare in bewilderment, but they seemed to trust her more, another one, a light blue femme approached her and presented her chains near her, so Elita broke them like the others, eventually everyone was free. 

That was when she noticed that these bots were different, their armor was more artistic, and shaped not to be compact but more artful in a way, instead of straight lines, they had curves and overlaps, but the main difference was the design, while most bots had one color with one accent, their accents were lines that went in odd end directions, and some had paint on their faceplates, along with ancient cyberglyphs carved into the armor, along with the clothes, fur, and feathers it was all very strange. 

A few of them were trying to lift what appeared to be a very primitive non-sentient vehicle being pulled by a minotoron, that had been turned over, they weren’t doing very well, which was odd cause it seemed to be made from metallic trees, trunks that thin couldn’t be that heavy. 

Elita-1 walked over, a waved them off so she could have room, they all said something but she couldn’t understand them, or vice versa, she eventually they just backed off, then Elita grabbed the cart with one servo and effortlessly lifted it back up to the proper position. 

Shortly after getting over the shock of what she did, they started to set off, Elita-1 didn’t know where they were going, but she didn’t have a home to go back to anyway. 

The younglings, weak, and elderly rode in the cart while everyone else walked alongside, it was slow so no one had trouble keeping up, as they continually walked to wherever they were going, course Elita-1 was distracted by the mech who was trying to teach her the language on his own. 

It was the very first bot she freed, he had light armor, it was mainly black accenting white, though it was easy to make out his protoform with his light armor, he wasn’t wearing a helm, instead, it was more like a tiara, a front was shaped in a triangle with a circle on the front, along the edges two pairs of horns came from the sides, attached to the bottom was the bots blue visor, then it had two more black metal sides that bordered his faceplate making it seem like he had three horns, he had a cape with a color entirely made of feathers colored silver, Elita-1 was kinda envious of it, amour covering the crouch, and his peds were covered in armor from the knees down, with individual tow segments like claws to match his digits. 

Elita-1 through the constant repeating of fraze’s learn his name was Jazz, it was the name of an old type of music that had fallen out of style shortly before she was created, maybe its popular again now? Whatever, the bot had the look and accent of polyhex, which was pretty odd, though due to his constant talking her translator was able to pick up a lot of words more quickly, and before she knew it, alpha Centauri had set, and they were setting up camp for the night, hopefully the translator program would be finished by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am aware my time units are very inconsistent.


	29. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Univerity just started but I'll try to finish the last two chapters by the end of the week.

“Why do I have to give a speech!” Cadmus complained to her brother Galvatron, they were in the castles science room where Cadmus often spent her time researching and trying to find new ways to help the people. 

“Megaempress is busy with the incidents caused by the recent floods and is to swamped to give any speeches.” Galvatron explained. 

“Well, then why not you or Megastorm for crying out loud! You know I’m terrible when it comes to all this diplomacy stuff!” Cadmus complained to her brother. 

“Normally I would agree, but this speech is for the Insecticons, and the celebrations of peace between us. As you are aware the Insecticons are a matriarchy, if a mech were to give the speech they would be insulted, and since you are the only other member of our family that is a femme it falls to you.” Galvatron explained to her. 

“But I’ve never written a speech that wasn’t for science before! What do I write about?” Cadmus asked her brother. 

“I don’t know, I have to oversee the guards, you think of something.” Galvatron said, as he walked away. 

After staring at her desk and blank data-pads for hours, she decided she was getting nowhere and decided to see what other people would write about in a speech. 

First the medic Knockout and conjunx/assistant Breakdown, “One time one of the Insecticon queens gave a speech for an entire cycle, only to turn out to be a terrible pun about sharkticons, you can’t say anything worse than that.” Was Knockouts answer. 

“I didn’t think the Inseticons were anything but clever mechanimals before they formed the queen council, ask someone else.” Was Breakdowns answer. 

Cadmus snuck out of the Castle (because she didn’t need a bodyguard, Galvatron) to see what some other friends would think. 

Spinnerette might know something, her carrier was a former Insecticon queen, “Naw, my carrier abused her position and turned the hives into swarms, main reason I never became a queen no one needs a reminder of that era.” So spinneret was also a bust. 

Then there was Rage, a rare member of the former upper class, she only survived because her creators were smart enough to join the cons. “I got nothing, I was only taught your sires way of speeches, calling everyone you hate an idiot and telling everyone that murder and pillaging is the right way.” So Rage was out as well. 

Eventually, Cadmus found her way to captain Maxima, “So, maybe I should talk about battles and how we climbed our way to the top?” Cadmus suggested. 

“Can’t, Megatron already tried that, and people are just plain sick of fighting,” Maxima told her, so that was a bust. 

Then there was her brother Megastorm, who was working on his art. “Everyone will be too drunk to remember what you say anyway, just make something up.” Was his answer. 

Then there was Lugnut and Strika, Lugnut just said how we should use the party as an opportunity to celebrate Lord Megatron’s accomplishments, “You should talk about how everyone should buy my energon blends and my shop is opened late on the holidays.” Was Strika’s answer. 

“You are the first person to give me a straight answer today.” Was all Cadmus said as she left after buying a snack. 

“Tell the Sharkticon joke I wasn’t there last time.” Was Waspinators answer. 

Then she tried calling Slipstream, her sire was the leader of Vos after all. “You want help with what? Sorry I’m the indirectly threaten people for peace leader, not the gently tell everyone how nice peace is leader.” Slipstream answered. 

After that Cadmus just wandered around the city, looking at everyone, things had changed, normal bots were walking around with beast modes, Insecticons were a majority, Minicons could have any job they wanted, really it was peaceful in now. 

That or maybe the bot that was following her was putting her on edge, so with nothing else she ducked into an alley, then jumped onto a ledge, and hid against it, when the bot following her she jumped down and landed/kicked him down. 

“You want to explain why your following me? Cause I can just beat the answer out of you if you want?” Cadmus said intimidatingly, hiding the fact that she was shaking with fear. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to talk to you cause your brother took my badge and its the only clue to my past I have, and I just wanted to talk, okay?!” The bot said quickly. 

That's when Cadmus recognized him, he was one of the bots caught in the floods from a while ago, she did faintly remember seeing a red badge on him, but when she looked away it was gone, so he was probably telling the truth. 

“Fine.” Cadmus said, getting off the yellow horned bot, as he stood back up, “Let's start over, my name is Cadmus, what yours?” 

*

His name was Bumblebee it turned out, he explained the situation, how he didn’t remember anything about who he was, or where he came from, just that he was wearing a red badge that Cadmus’s brother Galvatron took with him. 

“Well, you seem to be telling the truth, I want to help you really, but getting close to my brother is hard, he’s really busy with a lot of duties.” Cadmus explained as Bee started to slump, “Wait! I’ll tell them your my bodyguard, that way you have a place to live, a job, and we can get closer to my brother to ask him! How about that?”

Bumblebee thought about this, it did seem like the best deal he’d gotten lately, and he did know how to fight somewhat. “Okay, deal!” Bumblebee said shaking her servo. 

“Great, now first order of business, can you help me write a speech?”


	30. Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sequel/prequel to scandal, how Optimus ended up living with Blackarachnia and Megatron.

How did it end up like this, Optimus thought, it had started when he got kicked out of the academy for what happened to Elita… after that, his parents tended to avoid him, treat him differently. 

He thought he just deserved it after what happened when he went back to regular school he threw himself into his studies, no one stopped him, and his parents didn’t want anything to with his life, he ended up getting really good grades. 

Eventually, he got accepted to one of the best university’s on the Autobot side of the planet, but when he told his parents they… they refused, said that they wasted too much money on him for failing the elite guard, that he had to get a job and pay it back, after that everything was a blur, he remembered yelling, something about how not getting an education would make things worse, how they were dumb, and the elite guard was at fault, eventually he just packed all of his belongings, got on a bus to Tyger pax where the university was, and just went with it. 

Then he got there, the school wouldn’t start for a while, so now he was homeless, homeless on the street until the next semester started he was on the streets, thankfully he was able to accept his application from his phone and it provided free scholarship and housing, that wouldn’t open for another month. 

So there he was just sitting on the sidewalk, homeless until the semester started, this was going to be great, as he was sitting there, someone came up to him and didn’t pass him by for a while. 

“Optimus?” He looked up, did someone know him, and there, right there in front of him, her hair and style had changed to something darker, but it was without a doubt, Elita-1. 

*

It was fine, it was fine, Optimus it was just your parents, sure they said some bad things but they were just frustrated with their money problems. 

He was starring at the house from across the street, it had been half a year, he could move on, then he saw something, there were toys in the yard, why would? 

He didn’t get to say anything else, he saw his parents leave the house, and they had two three-year-olds with them. Optimus didn’t say anything, he just turned around and went back to the bus station.


	31. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Fall Out, and a prologue to the Decepticon royal family AU>

“This is a bad idea,” Lilith said, as she and her company approached the city, ever since the city dwellers came back they’ve been trying to rebuild their cities, so far it was failing, and they couldn’t harvest any new energon. 

The hive was wary of them, they had a history with Insecticons and the so-called standards even before the war started. 

This only started because they needed medicine for the larva, they got sick, and the hive couldn’t afford to lose so many, they were only a small hive, not nearly the size to be style enough. 

So in the end they went to the half-built cities to trade their energon for medicine, after a while the bots got used to them, and the hive traded for more than just Medicine, weapons, toys, data-pads, it sorta became the new normal. 

Then things got a little weird, the bots started inviting them to events and party’s, they even asked for them to attend some of the council meetings, we refused at first, but then figured it wouldn’t hurt to attend. 

The meeting was rather long, some of the councilors kept giving them glares but otherwise didn’t say anything, they were talking about the energon problem, turns out most of their energon reserves came from trading with the Insecticons, and they wanted to form an official alliance. 

The cities leader was the offspring of Megatron, her designation was Megaempress, she was different than her sire and the more rude councilors, she treated them with respect. 

Lilith figured with a femme in charge the Decepticons might not be that bad, after informing them that she was only a translator and the others were just traders for the hive, but they would send official envoys to the city. 

* 

And that's how they ended up here, Bigmos, the queens second was leading them, and Lilith came to translate for the others that couldn’t speak the language, like Drillbit, and Powerhug. 

Lilith was a standard femme, she hated it though, which is why she was wearing a mask and a grey cloak with fur around the collar to hide that she wasn’t an Insecticon, if she loved her arms they would see that she was normal, but she was just a translator so that probably wouldn’t happen. 

They walked into the throne room, inside was Megaempress sitting on her sire's throne, it didn’t suit her, she looked like Megatron but didn’t act like him, she seemed kind, warm, and inviting, the opposite of everything Megatron was, as she sat on a spiky throne of a dictator. 

Maybe it was because she was a youngling, or maybe the lack of guards, or maybe it was two other younglings that looked like Megatron standee at her sides, one was purple and white with budding horns coming form his helm, and the other a green younger copy of Megatron. 

“Greetings representatives of the Insecticons, I, Empress Megaempress, thank you for agreeing to this meeting between yourself’s and the Decepticon empire,” Megaempress told them. 

“Thank you.” Bigmos said, “Though you got many of the details wrong, I am glad you know how to show bots respect.” The two bots on Megaempress’s side flinched in anger of that comment. 

“I apologize, very little is known about Insecticon culture and dynamic,” Megaempress told the representatives. 

“Very well, now who are they exactly?” Bigmos asked waving at the bots standing next to her throne that weren’t guards. 

“These are my broth-“ 

“I’M PRINCE MEGASTORM!” The green Megatron double yelled at them, “AND I’M ONLY GIVING YOU ONE CHANCE TO PROVE THAT YOUR NOT A BUNCH OF DANGEROUS ANIMALS!” 

“MEGASTORM! THAT IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!” Megaempress told to her younger brother, as she grabbed him by shoulders and then took him out of the throne room, there the muffled yelling could be heard as Megaempress reentered the throne room alone. 

“Sorry about my brother's behavior, now would you please explain to us where exactly I was wrong? And the difference between a swarm and a hive?” Megaempress asked her guests, it seems she was paying attention, in previous meetings the Insecticons took offense when they called a swarm instead of a hive. 

“Well that your highness is easy, Swarm consume and expand, while hives build and create,” Bigmos told her, 

“To elaborate, a swarm and a hive are connected through a hive mind/bond that connects everyone, that's where the similarities end.   
A swarm is a state of anarchy, often swarms are formed form the lack of a leader, or by having a very bad, power-hungry leader.   
A swarm has to types, breeders and fighters, and occasionally a queen, though they would just be another breeder at that point.   
Anyway, the hive mind plays a part in this, in a swarm the bond consumes them, it removes their personalities, there feelings, there emotions, everything, to just turn them into a drone that only obeys.   
The fighters are the ones your most familiar with, they go out and fight, they eat, they kill, and they consume everything, even their own, the breeders well they breed, sometimes with fighters but that is unlikely, all they ever do is breed and create new life until eventually their spark gutters and they get eaten by their offspring.   
The queen of a swarm (if they have a queen) is usually the type that only desires power, by manipulating the hive mind into only wanting to consume and destroy, usually they end up getting eaten by their swarm, unfortunately this doesn’t stop them either.   
Now a hive is the pinnacle of society, hives are greatly built structures thought of by a hives queen, we come from the Insectron hive, in a hive we are free to choose whatever job we want, we don’t have money or currency, we merely do as we wish, and help each other when we want to, and we often want to.   
The queen carries many of us with help of the breeders and caretakers, but in are hive Insecticons are free to create family units and have their creations, though I can’t say if every hive is like this.   
The main purpose of the hive is to create and gather energon, we leave the hive, and gather particles, old energon, and metal, which is then processed and turned in new fresh energon safe for consumption.   
We only take what we need, or what is thrown away, the hives also have a history of protecting wild areas and wildlife from the cities, but other than that I see no reason for them to ever attack anyone.   
We also make fermented energon which we Give back to the plants to help them grow, and makes it easier to create more energon in the long run.” 

Megaempress held on to every word. 

“Fascinating, so these other hives are separate from yourself and the swarm,” Megaempress said aloud. 

“Yes your highness, we often trade and are on friendly terms, but are queen has no control over what they do,” Bigmos explained. 

“I have one more question though.” Megaempress said to the Insecticons, “Is it possible to turn a swarm back into a hive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had two thumbs, doesn't get enough sleep, and just started university? God, I can't believe I finished. 
> 
> Also partly inspired by Desert Mission written by Miratete.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Vigilante au idea I had, basically Shockwaves school is like the X-men


End file.
